


Arya Stark's Men Beyond the Wall

by intellectual_desperado



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intellectual_desperado/pseuds/intellectual_desperado
Summary: Just a short story about how Arya could have been mentioned and how she connects Jon's group in more ways than her brother ever expected.





	Arya Stark's Men Beyond the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot to get the fact that Arya wasn't mentioned out of my grudge system. I also don't think we'll be getting any more reunions this season so this will have to do. Sorry for any typos I didn't have the patience to proof read before posting this. I hope you all enjoy!

The group drudged along the snowy North keeping light conversation amongst themselves to distract themselves from the freezing temperatures. Jorah was a few paces ahead of Jon who was contemplating whether to offer him Longclaw until he heard Gendry speaking hotly to Thoros and Beric behind him. Gendry was still upset that the men had sold him to the a Red Priestess for what sounded like some kind of ritual. That’s when the Hound piped in that Gendry’s luck could have been worse and Jon bent his face into his furs to hide his amusement. 

“She wanted to kill me!” Gendry finally yelled at the Hound in frustration “And they would have killed me if it weren’t for Dav-”

“But it didn’t kill you,” the Hound cut Gendry off in disinterest. “So what’s your whinging about?” 

“I’m not whinging,” Gendry replied back indignantly. 

“Your lips are moving and you’re complaining. That’s whinging.” The Hound stated simply and began to point at Beric. “This one here’s been killed six times you don’t hear him bitching about it.” 

The Hound began to move away and Thoros offered Gendry a swig from his flask. Gendry took it willingly and called after the Hound, “I should have let Arya poke you full of holes after you cut down Lord Beric.” 

This caught Jon’s attention as he suddenly stopped and turned on his heels looking at the men behind him. Thoros and Beric raised their eyebrows in amusement at the memory and Jon’s reaction, Gendry was still looking at the Hound who in turned now had a slightly pained expression on his face. 

“Arya?” Jon asked in confusion. “As in my siste-” 

“Aye as in your wolf bitch sister,” the Hound answered cutting Jon off. Jon looked at Clegane with his eyebrows raised and anger in his eyes at the way Clegane regarded his sister. 

“We found your sister with the boy here in the woods along the Kingsroad in the Riverlands,” Thoros explained. “We didn’t know who she was when we first picked the two of them up along with a little fat boy. Told us they’d escaped that hellhole that was Harrenhal so we decided feed them at the inn and get some information from them. That’s when our men brought in Clegane here and he named your sister.” 

“We wanted to prosecute Clegane for his various crimes against the realm. Couldn’t quite find one that would stick, but your sister said he had killed a young friend of her’s on her travels to King’s Landing.” Beric continued. “Decided to let Clegane be judged by the gods with a trial by combat...he cut me down so I guess the gods favored him.”

“Arya wasn’t to happy about that...she rushed toward Clegane with a sword but I tackled her before he cut down as well.” Gendry said. 

“Would you have cut her down?” Jon asked the Hound with anger in his voice. 

“Aye at that moment I would have, she’d been nothing but a pain in the ass up until that point,” the Hound replied gruffly.

“We let Clegane go on his way after Thoros brought me back. That displeased your sister very much. As much anger the young one carried there was just as much sadness. Asked us if it were possible to bring back your father. I think the sadness doubled because her companion here had decided to join our cause and not stay with her after she was returned her mother and your brother.” Beric informed him. “But we sold the boy to the Red Woman, Melisandre.” 

“Didn’t know a little lady could know so many obscenities,” chuckled Thoros. “She was none too happy with our decision to sell off her friend. That’s when she decided to sneak off and was taken by Clegane here.”

“How in seven hells do you know it was me that took her? Could have been any idiot traveling along the Kingsroad.” Clegane argued. Everyone gave him a look of disbelief and he grunted, “Aye I took the Stark bitch and intended to take her to her family at the Twins and use the ransom for myself but…” 

“But what?” Jon and Gendry demanded at the same time. Jon eyed the Gendry curiously. 

“But we arrived at the Twins just as the Red Wedding slaughter began. She snuck aways from me when we first arrived and saw her brother’s men and wolf be killed. Had to knock her out before she got herself killed or worse.” Clegane answered. 

“That’s all she saw...just the bannermen and Grey Wind killed?” Jon pressed on. The Hound sighed with a regrettable look in his eye. 

“She woke up to see what they had done to your brother and his wolf’s bodies. Those cunts sewed the wolf’s head on his body.” 

Jon sucked in a breath of freezing air. He was thankful House Frey and been slayed, but regretted it was his hand that cut them all done so he could avenge Robb. He wanted to get back to Winterfell to hug his little sister and tell her she’s safe now. 

“We assumed that you’d sell her back to her family to take the money for yourself. Assumed she’d been slayed alongside her mother and brother.” Thoros said sadly.

“Thought she died at the Red Wedding too,” Gendry agreed thickly.  
“What happened after that?” Jon asked Clegane. Clegane looked at him with confusion and annoyance. “You said you kept her from being killed by the Frey’s so where did you take her after.” 

“Probably should have left the pain in the arse to die. Planned to take her to her aunt in the Eyrie. That journey was hard and tiresome, but she proved she could take care of herself. Killed a Frey man bragging about killing your family. Killed the cunt who stole her skinny sword and a cunt who’d threaten to rape her. In fact I they’d both threatened to rape her--”

“You’re telling me Arya, a small girl killed three men?” Jon asked in disbelief. 

“Killed a few more than three...those are just the ones I remember. She also has a whole list of cunts she intends to kill.” The Hound informed him. 

“Last time I checked you were on that list.” Gendry stated. 

“Aye well she took me off and added these two fuckers,” Clegane replied while gesturing to Thoros and Beric. 

“Us. The others she had on the list did harm to her and her family. Why did we get added?” Thoros asked upset. 

“You sold her only friend to be killed and the little bi--” The Hound stopped his obscenity after seeing Jon’s glare and rolled his eyes. “The little lady clearly can hold a grudge.” 

Gendry smirked to himself. 

“Well what happened when you got her to the Eyrie?” inquired Jon. 

“For fucks sake your have a lot of questions. Her aunt had died days before we arrived and then there was no plan. As far as we knew her whole family was dead or held captive. Didn’t know what I was going to do with her, but that’s when the big bitch, Brienne of Tarth showed up.” Clegane noticed that the redhead wildling perked up at the mention of Brienne, but continued on. “She said she was Lady Catelyn Stark’s sworn sword and had a vow to protect her daughter, but she had a Lannister sword so I didn’t believe her. Made your sister suspicious as well. The big bitch and I dueled to protect her...the woman knocked me off the side of a cliff. Last I saw your sister I was asking her to do me a mercy and kill me, but she left me to bleed out slowly.”

All the men sat in silence with this information. Tormund was the only one smiling and Jon was sure his friend was falling more in love with the woman sword to protect his sisters. 

“Told her that she wouldn’t last a day on her own and I believed it,” Clegane told him. 

“Arya is alive.” Jon informed the burned man. Clegane and Gendry both looked at him with surprise. Thoros and Beric smiled at the King in the North, they were fond of the girl but their assumptions of her fate hadn’t troubled them as it did their other companions. “I received a raven from Sansa before we left Dragonstone that Arya and Bran both returned home. Nothing about where they’ve been, but they’re alive.” 

Sandor Clegane did something that surprised all the members of the group, he began to laugh. “Thought had all the high lords and ladies figured out and both of your sisters have proved me wrong.” 

Clegane, Thoros, and Beric walked away from Jon and Gendry fell in at Jon’s side. 

“Thoros said he found you with Arya in the wood. How did you meet her?” Jon asked the smith with curiosity.

“A man of the Night’s Watch, Yoren, had found her at your father’s execution. He’d disguised her as a boy to take her back to Winterfell with the men we’d gathered to join the watch. When I met her she was threatening boys who were bigger than her with her Needle.” Gendry said smiling at the memory and Jon smiled with him, happy his gift to her was able to protect her. 

“I gave her that sword before I left for the wall.” Jon supplied. Gendry nodded. 

“She told me...she talked about you a lot when she was just around me and Hot Pie.” Jon’s smile grew even more. “Didn’t take me long to figure out she was a girl and when I let on that I knew her secret, but promised to keep it to myself she told me who she really was. Wasn’t too long after that when we were captured by the Mountain’s Men and taken to Harrenhal…” 

“I’m sensing more happened there before you met the rest of our friends here.” Jon said appraising his new friend’s silence. Gendry sighed. 

“Aye Harrenhal was a rough time. Got easier when Tywin Lannister took control from the Mountain, but just barely. Arya was posing as a lowborn girl and Lord Tywin took her on as his cupbearer...she also rescued an assassin.” 

“What?!” Jon exclaimed. He didn’t know how many more surprises he could take about Arya. 

“Yeah that’s how I felt. But the assassin, Jaqen H’ghar, insisted he owed Arya three lives for saving him and two other. Whoever she named he would kill for her. She had two men killed and then named Jaqen himself. Told him she would only unname him if he’d help us escape from Harrenhal. Jaqen killed the guards for us and that’s the last we saw of him.” 

Jon and Gendry walked in silence for a few more paces. Jon was unsure how to respond to all of this new information about Arya. He knew she was scrappy and resourceful, but didn’t know she would have to encounter so much death and misery. Least of all kill men herself. 

“I should have left with her after Beric and Thoros let the Hound go free. She’d offered to let me work for your brother, but I’d refused her...guess I turned out serving her brother after all.” Gendry laughed despite himself and Jon chuckled with him. 

“You’re not serving me, you’re fighting beside me.” Jon told him and it was the truth. Gendry didn’t offer him any services yet, he just said he would go with Jon to fight. “If you’d made it to the wall you would have been my brother in black as well. Which would have made you Arya’s family as well.”

A sad ghost of a smile played on Gendry’s face. Jon felt that it was curious kind of look, but he let it go for another time. 

“After what Clegane told us I kind of wish she was here with us now...seem like she’d be useful in a scrap.” Gendry said and Jon chuckled. 

“More the reason to be successful here so we can go back to Winterfell and find out what she’s been doing since left Clegane.” 

Gendry nodded in agreement and Jon clapped him on the shoulder then moved forward to finally speak with Ser Jorah. Jon found his determination to make this excursion a success was stronger than ever he had a newfound goal to get back to Winterfell to reunite with his siblings and ask Arya about all of her adventures and tragedies since leaving home. He would muse her hair and call her little sister and maybe Winterfell will finally feel like home again.


End file.
